Lesbihonest
by PrincessKatlin
Summary: Serena sees a cute couple in The Crown and Darien teases her, with unforeseen consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_Please read and review. I always read your reviews. I have more stories coming your way so follow me too. I got the idea from thinking about the super sailor moon season._

Lesbihonest

The mirror behind the counter of The Crown reflected the image of an adorable couple into Serena's eyes. The boy was looking most intently at the blue haired girl in front of him. His dark eyes were taking everything in about the girl before him. Serena watched them, wishing someone would look at her that way.

"I didn't realize you swing that way Meatball," the annoying upperclass man intruded into her thoughts. She turned her head to glare at him.

"Swing what way?" she hesitantly asked him.

"You know, well you obviously know, like girls." He cockily answered.

"Of course I like girls," she flung back causing his eyes to widen for a second, "all my friends are girls. Well except for Andrew."

"No like, like girls" he replied, loudly and exasperatedly. There really was no point in insulting someone if they couldn't understand, he thought, it's almost cruel.

"Oh," Serena finally understood, Darien took a sip of his coffee smugly. He knew she liked boys by the way she fawned over Andrew; he just wanted a reaction from her. He got a reaction but it wasn't irritation but confusion, and thoughtfulness. Still looking thoughtful Serena continued, " Well I've never really had a crush on a girl. Maybe, I just have never met my type. I mean if I ever fell in love with a girl I would definitely be with her." Darien's coffee was sprayed from his mouth all across the counter.

"Darien, seriously! God damn it," Andrew bit at Darien.

"I'll help…" Darien told Andrew, trying to get out of the conversation with Serena, which seemed to only be awkward for him.

"No, you've done enough and I will have to get out the steamer to stop the coffee smell from lingering." Andrew sighed.

Darien looked around trying to find someone else or something else to help him get out of the conversation. He met eyes with the couple at the table. He blushed with embarrassment. "Why did you think I was gay?" Serena shattered his thoughts.

"Because you were staring at the girls at the table," he explained.

"They're not two girls, it's a girl and a guy!"

"No, they are girls," he articulated every word.

"No way," Serena said surprised.

"Yes way."

She took a moment. "Really?"

Two female voices chimed in "Really." She looked over to the table to see the couple looking at them. She swiveled her chair to look at them. The more masculine one with the short blonde hair gave her a quick wink, which caused her to grin.

Darien went back to his coffee. Smirking at his small victory.

"I think I just found my type."

Darien's only reply was spraying his coffee all over his best friend. Much to Serena's mirth.

"For fuck's sake Darien! Fuck it, I give up," Andrew threw the rag at Darien, and placed the floor steamer in front of him, "You do it. You are temporarily an employee at The Crown Arcade. You are now covered by our insurance should you burn yourself. "

The couple at the table was also in hysterics. Serena, still laughing, got up from the counter, walked over to them, high-fived the blonde and went off to play a game.

"She's going to be the death of me"

 _Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. If you want me to expand on this one tell me and I might consider it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. I decided to add another two chapters. In all honesty I don't think this one is as good or as funny as the first one, but it is leading up to something good I promise. Please review, again I do read them. Hope you enjoy. X_

Lesbihonest Part 2

The sun was beating down on the people of Tokyo, trying to find some reprieve people were heading indoors to stop themselves from burning. Mina decided to head to The Crown Arcade, as it was the probably where her friends were.

As she approached The Crown she spied Serena sitting in the window and a older boy sitting in front of her. Serena was looking down at the table making quick glances at the boy. Mina instantly got excited and let out a squeal. If Serena's previous taste was anything to go by, Andrew and Darien, this guy was surely to be cute. She rushed to get inside of the arcade.

She saw Andrew cleaning the counter and greeted him. She also spied Darien perched on the stool in front of the counter staring intently into the mirror. She looked behind her to see what he was watching and all she could see was Serena. She realized he must be jealous, which caused her to smile. She approached Serena and the new guy. "Hey," she chirped in her usual cheery voice, receiving a large smile back from her best friend, "It's so hot today, I had to get out of the sun. Hey, I'm Mina," she stuck out her hand to her friend's companion.

"Hey, I'm Amara," returned the boy. Mina took a moment, as it was an unusual name for a boy. "Why don't you join us? Dumpling Head was grilling me about your life," Amara reached over and gave one of Serena's buns a little squeeze, causing Serena to blush.

Mina was immediately interested, "Oh really," giving a cheeky grin to Serena," what have you discovered about our new friend?"

Serena grinned back, "Amara is a senior at Infinity Academy, loves driving race cars, plays the piano. She is normally Michelle's … accompanist?" She looked at Amara to see if she said the word correctly, for which she got a nod, " Oh and Michelle is her girlfriend."

"Her?!" Mina exclaimed, "You're a girl?"

"Yes, my name is Amara," Amara amused confirmed.

"But your flirting with Serena and Serena is flirting with you?" the stunned Mina said, trying to process what was happening.

"Sometimes women flirt with other women, and sometimes they even flirt with other women when they are in a relationship," Amara teased, "My girlfriend has no problem with me flirting, before you ask. She accepts that it is my calling to bring girls over to the darkside. Mwahaha." Serena started laughing at Mina's perplexed expression.

Mina had to get away. "I'm going to get something to drink," in an almost robotic voice. She left the laughing pair in a daze, heading to the counter. "Hey Andrew, can I get a Diet Coke and some water."

"Sure," Andrew replied. She looked around and saw Darien still looking intently in the mirror. His dark blue eyes fixed on the scene behind him with a sad expression on his face. Mina felt bad for him; Serena and Andrew were the only people he ever really spoke to. There was Raye, but he was never really engaged, just courteous. "Here you go," Andrew said giving Mina her drinks. She smiled at him and he continued to attend the other people in the Arcade.

Hesitating for a moment, she started to talk for the first time to Darien, "You like her don't you." He looked down ashamed he got caught, "It's ok. It's obvious; no one ever notices you're there until Serena comes in the room. She kind of … turns you on," Darien turned his head towards Mina and stared at her, waiting for her to realize her mistake. Which never happened, "She has that effect on everyone, but you, you crave to be around her. She brings out the you that no one ever sees. Even if you are an asshole."

Darien absorbed her words for a moment. She was right. He wasn't about to deny it. He was not in the mood nor did he think that he could, as Mina seemed quite perceptive, even if she couldn't fully translate those feelings in to the correct words. Darien ran his hand through his hair. The sense of vulnerability was stressing him out. He tried to make a quick glance at the mirror, but was trapped by Serena's eyes staring at him. She didn't look away or flinch. She just stared at him in concern. He gave her a small smile, and in return he got her crossing her eyes in an attempt to give him a proper smile. It worked; smiling Darien looked down and looked back up. The moment ended but Darien's smile stayed.

Mina walked back to the two in the booth with her drinks, smiling at her small victory.

When she got to the table, two smiling faces greeted her. "So, Mina have I converted you?" Amara said still giving her million-dollar smile.

"You are cocky aren't you?" Mina replied teasingly, "But, alas no. You are to feminine for me." She dramatically stated.

"Damn, well you win some and you lose some. Right Serena," Amara played along giving Serena a wink, which caused her to blush, "I could find you a nice Butch or Bull Dyke if you want?" Mina leaned back, tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow amused.

 _Hey, hope you liked it. Again please leave a review. I love hearing from you. X_


End file.
